Lembah Firdaus
Lembah Firdaus is a faction Stronghold and drug plantation in Just Cause 2. Description The settlement is a drug plantation/compound. It has the same basic layout of a civilian village, except for the SAM sites and the military equipment. The area was settled in ancient times, the evidence being the old temple ruins. There's actually a whole mess of ruins at the place. At modern time, it belongs to the Roaches. The harbor part is mostly a fishing port and consists of the entrance to the area. There's small dirt road leading away from the area to the east, but it's hard to even notice sometimes. The stronghold doesn't have a gate entrance. The middle area consists of some large plantage fields surrounded by temple remains. The fields are used for growing the drugs. Two of the fields can be found near the entrance area, and the rest in the upper area, behind some wooden buildings. In the north-west corner of the area a wooden Guard Tower close to an AH-33 Topachula can be found. The inner area consists of a large temple ruin, and the ruin has two towers in front of the main building. These towers are possibly the tallest ruins in Panau. The Terminal is also stationed here. The name means "Paradise Valley" in Malay and Indonesian. This is also the name of the takeover mission. It is one of only two strongholds that doesn't give you pre-heat, the other being Kampung Bahari. soldier at the fishing port.]] History The facility may have been used as a drug plantation since ancient times, and likely belonged to the Ular Tribe. The temples, found all over the area (and also all over the rest of Panau), were once built by the ancient Ular Tribe,and are strong evidence that the compound was once their's. The Ular Tribe has always grown and dealed drugs. The regime of Pandak "Baby" Panay captured the facility when they found out about the business there. It was then used as a Stronghold for the region. It's unknown if the government was also manufacturing drugs here when they occupied the compound, but it is known that many Colonels in the military grew or bought drugs (not in this specific location). The Roaches wanted to capture this facility to increase their drug production. They eventually do this with the help of Rico Rodriguez in the mission Paradise Valley. Completion *1 Broadcast Tower. *1 Generator. *5 Resource Items (79% of the completion): **2 Weapon Parts. **1 Vehicle Part. **1 Armor Part. **1 Cash Stash. *3 SAM sites. Even if they count to the total number of destroyed SAMs, these will not count toward the settlement completion and it's not recommended to destroy them, as these SAMs attack military aircraft after the settlement has been taken over. Vehicles *1 x Trat Tang-mo - At the port. *1 x AH-33 Topachula - In the north-west corner, besides some hangars, when approaching by parachute it will not spawn until you are right near it, it is possible to be displaced by the spawn if you are quick enough, if you are even quicker you will have to wait a bit for it to spawn. The slow spawn is a glitch on either consoles, or very slow computers. Uniquely the only green-marked one in the game. *2 x Dalton N90 - At the entrance area after completing the takeover. *2 x Any random one of the four Tractors. One on either side of the road. If you don't see the desired kind, leave the area. About 150 to 200m should be far enough for new tractors to spawn. New tractors (and possibly different kinds than the originals) will show up in the original parking spaces. *1 x UH-10 Chippewa - Appears only during the takeover, when you encounter the stronghold commander. *1 x small broken ship - On dry land at the docks. *2 x SV-1003 Raider - Appear only during the takeover mission. If there are any Modifications to improve these vehicles, the mod must be removed, or the completion mission can be impossible. *1 x Maddox FVA 45 - Appear only during the takeover mission. Trivia *This is the only location in Panau where a Trat Tang-mo spawns without a driver (or in other words, the only location in Panau where it does not spawn mobile) *There is an unmarked settlement east of this location with a gas station for boats, a transformer, and a cash stash and weapon part. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Content